Last Chance
by Casery Blood
Summary: One Shot: Helga debe tomar una decisión para declararse a Arnold, pero debe pensarlo rápido porque pueda que una oportunidad como esta no vuelva a repetirse. Inspirado como una leve introducción alternativa a la película del 2016. (Posible continuación)
**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold, pensé en comenzar en cuanto saliera la película de la selva, pero ¿Por que esperar? Este es un One Shot o quizás un posible retorno a minific para cuando quiera agregar ciertos detalles. Espero entretenerlos con esto :)**

 **LAST CHANCE**

Caminaba cautelosa y prevenida, no importaba las alturas de las horas por las que se encuentra sola mediando en la calle, eso jamas fue un problema, esa es otra historia, hacia frío, sus pies cansados y adormecidos le reclaman ir a casa, y no dudo en hacerles caso.

Entró y no le importó propagar ruido al cerrar la puerta y que en cualquier momento sus padres bajen a llamarle la atención, lo reitero una vez más: eso no era un problema. Su padre estaba dormido en el sofá de la sala principal y el único sonido en el ambiente era el de la falta de programación, supuso que se quedo viendo un maratón de partido de soccer; como siempre, tomó el control remoto y apagó la TV, no era su especialidad ser amable, en especial con él por haber provocado un gran alboroto la ultima vez, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía esas circunstancias por un mágico momento que jamas podrá olvidar y que había soñado tener desde que ella pudo conocer el concepto de aprecio y amor.

Apagó las luces del primer piso y pero al ir a la cocina observó sentada a su madre inconsciente, su cabeza sobre la mesa y pequeños hilitos de saliva adornando la comisura de sus labios, no duda en gritar su nombre y ser ella quien le llame la atención, provocando que la somnolienta mujer se levante de un disparo, se disculpo por estar así, pero eso daba igual, porque la misma secuencia se repetiría al día siguiente, sin importarle el caso subió a las escaleras para irse a dormir, aún así sintió los pasos de su madre dirigiéndose a la sala para despertar a su marido e irse a su habitación a descansar.

De un portazo cierra su habitación, al sentirse fatigada, no inicio el ritual nocturno de siempre, su cuerpo colapsó en su cama, los parpados le pesan, sin embargo ella no podrá dormir bien, al escuchar las palabras de su amadísimo en las ultimas 5 horas: detrás de aquel muro de su habitación, percatándose de no ser vista más que por los insectos presentes en el sólo polvoriento y semioscuro del lugar, tan decidido, tan estoico. No lo dudo y con los parpados pesados saca el relicario escondido en alguna parte de su pecho, recita un pequeño poema, un verso más hermoso que el otro, si pudiese escribirlo en un libro de literatura sería un ejemplo para aquellas poesías que anhelan la perfección pero no le importaba porque al día siguiente recitaría otro, escuchando a su corazón y manteniendo a su inspiración: Arnold.

Helga haría lo que sea por su queridísimo cabeza de balón, aunque le cueste admitirlo, aunque lo trate mal y no tenga supuestamente consciencia moral por sus actos, pero lo que haría es decisivo, seguiría a su amado en su travesía para encontrar a sus padres, hacia una Amazonas peligrosa, sólo debería dormir, y al día siguiente escuchar nuevamente la conversación telefónica grabada de Arnold y Gerald que afortunadamente robó de la casa de huéspedes, para saber de detalles, llamar a Phoebe para tener un apoyo de mas sin que esta ultima sepa detalles o razón de su posterior plan, y esta vez no se dejaría fallar como las otras veces que intentó declarar su amor, esta vez no lo haría o dejaría al margen estos sentimientos, por que sentía una intuición: de que su inspiración se iría quizás para siempre y G. Pataki tendría un ultimo intento para llamar a su corazón, aunque signifique perder.

 **Corto pero directo, espero no haberles robado segundos de su valioso tiempo, pero amo este ship y no quería dejar desapercibida esta emoción. Solo nos queda esperar a la película de la Selva. Nos Vemos :D**


End file.
